madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Chantel DuBois/Trivia
Even though DuBois is awesome at her animal control abilities, she has never mounted a head of any animal larger than a dog. *Even though DuBois showed amazing endurance, she was easily defeated and ejected out of a cannon by the Penguins. *DuBois is the second antagonist in the franchise to be a human after Nana. *She has a peculiar habit of applying lipstick each time she discovers something. *Apparently, at the mere age of seven, she strangled her first parrot, killed her first goldfish (by flushing it down the toilet) and punched her first snake. *She has amazing tracking skills and what seems to be a very acute sense of smell as she can track animals by the scent of their musk and in Alex's case his hair conditioner. *When her assistants got badly hurt and were being held at a hospital, she sang a part of a French song, Non, 'Je Ne Regrette Rien', inspiring them to rise and break free from their casts. *She can sing very well. The song that she sings in the movie is "Non, Je Ne Regrette Rien". The title translates to "No, I have no regrets" in English. Click here to watch the original song (Edith Piaf) on Youtube. Watch Dubois sing it here. Watch it in English here, sung by Edith Piaf. *Skipper has nicknamed her 'Psychopath', although he also paid her abilities a rare compliment ("She's good.") after DuBois successfully avoided the omega-3 fishy oil, relentlessly chased them through an office, smashing through walls and leaping over tables then smashing out of a window and clinging on to Melman. *Along with The Penguins, she is one of the most experienced fighters in all three movies. *Her role and abilities as an animal control officer are comparable to and in some ways superior to Officer X of the Penguins TV series. Like Officer X she pursues her prey relentlessly and non-stop without missing a beat despite whatever obstacles are in the way (eg. people, cars, walls, fish, cages, drains, office tables, big gaps in between buildings). They had duct tape slapped on their mouths. However, whereas Officer X only wants to do his job and get the animal perpetrators under his control (eg. the Penguins), DuBois wants to wipe them off the face of the earth. *DuBois's appearance somewhat makes her look like a clown, due to her figure, her pale skin tone reminiscent of powdered makeup, her bright red hair somewhat resembling clown hair, etc. Possibly a nod to the movie's circus theme *Her defeat at the end of the movie is very similar to Makunga's from the second movie Madagascar Escape 2 Africa, The second movie Makunga gets beaten by Nana and brought to New York. In the third movie, Chantel gets knocked out and shipped in crates with her comrades to Madagascar. *While on the ship, DuBois and her assistants wake up the same way the Zoosters did in the first movie only somewhat faster. *Dubois' acceptance speech after the capture of Alex was (probably) much more sinister and scarier than the final version, as the junior novelization based on the earlier screenplay had such a speech. Dubois explained the origins of her hatred for animals and her plans for wiping them all out, freaking out her entire audience in the process, before proceeding to point her gun at Alex in the open. Thankfully, this was scrapped. *DuBois's team and herself use darts called "Sleepy Time Darts" which you'd most likely expect to be called tranquilizer darts. Category:Char-Trivia